Question: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {3} & {1} \\ {0} & {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\times{3} & {-2}\times{3} & {-2}\times{1} \\ {-2}\times{0} & {-2}\times{-2} & {-2}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-6} & {-6} & {-2} \\ {0} & {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$